galaxyonfirefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Aegir
In-Game-Beschreibung Das Vorzeigeschiff der Nivelianer. Die Aegir ist Perfektion, Eleganz und Kraft in einem. Neidische Blicke sind dem Piloten sicher, der sich dieses nicht ganz billige Stück Technik leisten kann. Schiffs-Upgrades Upgrades können in der Kaamo Club Space Lounge gekauft werden. Notizen *Eine gute Alternative zur Aegir ist die terranische Veteran. Man verzichtet hier zwar auf einen Primärslot kann dies aber leicht durch den zusätzlichen Geschützturm, die stärkere Panzerung und einen zusätzlichen Ausrüstungslot wieder wettmachen. Dabei ist die Veteran auch noch um ca. 250.000 Credits günstiger. Vor- und Nachteile Die Aegir ist ein flinker Jäger der oberen Klasse. Mit seinen vier Primär und vier Sekündärslots ist es definitiv kein schöner Anblick, dieses Schiff auf einen zukommen zu sehen. Das einzige worauf man verzichten muss ist ein Geschützturm und im Vergleich zu den Schiffen Mantis und Veteran ein Ausrüstungsslot. Das Schiff ist eher zu empfehlen, wenn man die Kaamo Station gekauft/freigespielt hat, da man auf Frachtmissionen und mit den mitzuführenden Energiezellen für den Khador-Antrieb, mit dem kleinen Frachtraum schnell an ihre Grenzen stößt. Da wäre ein zweites Schiff mit viel Frachtraum zu empfehlen. Das Handling von 100 ist für ein Schiff dieser Größe relativ gut, und es kann mit Steuerdüsen leicht zu flink, und ohne leicht zu schwerfällig sein. Sollte man keine benötigen, ist jedoch zumindest der fehlende Ausrüstungsslot wieder wettgemacht. Das Ende des Spiels lässt sich mit diesem Schiff leicht bestreiten, nur bleibt eben die Frage, ob man es sich bis dorthin schon leisten kann. Aussehen Das Schiff ist "U-förmig" , wobei die zwei Enden nach vorne Zeigen und in der Verbindungsstelle, die Pilotenkanzel ihren Platz findet. Seitlich davon gehen zwei lange, spitze Flügel über die gesamte Länge des Schiffs nach vorne. Von den vier Primärwaffenslots befinden sich zwei an den Flügelspitzen und liegen recht zentral, was das Zielen wesentlich erleichtert, und die anderen zwei an den seitlichen Enden der Flügel auf Höhe der Pilotenkanzel. Um starke Angriffe zu ermöglichen, ist es ratsam, die stärkeren Waffen innen und die schwächeren außen zu montieren. Die Sekundärwaffenslots befinden sich neben der Pilotenkanzel und an den seitlichen Flügelenden und die Triebwerke am Ende der Pilotenkanzel und in den Flügeln. Kaufberatung 1 Die Aegir konkurriert in der Preis und Ausrüstungsklasse vor allem mit der Veteran und der Mantis. Letztere dürfte jedoch nur wegen der stärkeren Panzerung und des einen Ausrüstungsslots interessant sein - kostet aber fast das doppelte. Der Veteran ist da schon eher ein Gegner - nicht nur wegen des Preisunterschieds von 200.000 Credits. Hat man das Valkyrie Add-On nicht erworben, so empfiehlt es sich die Aegir zu kaufen, da der eine Primärslot mehr bringt, als der Geschützturmslot. Diesen kann man im "normalen" Game ja nur mit manuellen Türmen ausstatten. Wenn man jedoch das Add-On besitzt, ist die Veteran, was Feuerkraft und Ausrüstung anbelangt sicher die bessere Wahl, da ein Automatischer Geschützturm und starke Waffen an den drei Primärslots sicher mehr Erfolg im Kampf versprechen. Fazit: Die Aegir kostet, vor allem im normalen Game ohne Add-Ons ein kleines Vermögen, liegt aber Preislich noch im normalen Oberklassebereich. Der Preis ist aufgrund des fehlenden Platzes für Schiffe in dieser Preisklasse leicht zu hoch. 2,3 anstatt 2,7 Mio. Credits wären angemessen. Für jeden der flinke Jäger mag und auf Luxus wie Automatische Geschütztürme verzichten kann, ist dieses Schiff der perfekte Arbeitsplatz. Trivia *Die Aegir ist auf dem Logo von Galaxy on Fire 2 zu sehen. *Auf dem Logo von GOF 2 sind nur zwei Triebwerksstrahlen zu sehen, im Spiel hat die Aegir jedoch drei. (Siehe Galerie) Vergleichbare Schiffe *Dark Angel *Veteran *S'Kanarr *Na'srrk *Mantis *VoidX *Gator Custom *Amboss *Mantis Quellenangaben und Fußnoten 1 Der Abschnitt "Kaufberatung" beinhalten meine eigene Meinung. Ich versuche sie so objektiv wie möglich zu verfassen und eine seriöse Kaufempfehlung zu schreiben. FJR9905 (Diskussion) 19:01, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Galerie Aegir_hd_infobox.png|Aegir Infobox Gof2.jpeg|Die Aegir auf dem Galaxy on Fire 2 Logo Aegir_GOF_2_HD_icon.jpg|Aegir in "Logoposition" Aegir.jpg|Aegir in der GoF2 HD Version Aegir-retina.jpg|Aegir in der GoF2 HD Version Aegir-vossk.jpg|Eine Aegir im Anflug auf eine Vossk Station Aegir is Vossk Hangar.JPEG|Eine Aegir in einem Vossk Hangar Captura de pantalla 2011-10-24 a la(s) 19.06.16.png|Eine Aegir im Flug Captura de pantalla 2011-10-24 a la(s) 19.08.39.png|Eine Aegir im Flug IMG 0089.JPG|Frontansicht der Aegir IMG 0085.JPG|Rückansicht der Aegir IMG 0088.JPG|Eine Aegir entledigt sich eines Piraten IMG 0414.JPG|Aegir vor der Valkyrie Station Photo 3.jpg|Eine Aegir vor dem Kaamo Club 387099_129180453890255_121423527_n.jpg|Eine Aegir setzt eine Tarnkappe ein afhd.jpg|Aegir in GoF2 Full HD. ru:Aegir Kategorie:Schiffe